


普通朋友

by laterletustakeabow



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterletustakeabow/pseuds/laterletustakeabow
Summary: “孙贤祐没有讲话，他只点了头，他想他的喜欢并不能与蔡亨源抗衡，这种感情无非是空虚与享乐对生活无望的挣扎。”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 10





	普通朋友

事实上，孙贤祐刻意没去想他出门之前李玟赫故意发出的一声暧昧缠绵的哭喘。

同事打电话叫他回去处理急案，不算大案子，但要他回去审批一些材料，即使他再留恋夜晚和性爱，也只能老老实实地把主权交给结束拍摄回到家的蔡亨源。他关上门的瞬间从罅隙中看到他们共有的李玟赫被蔡亨源抱着跪在布艺沙发上，接纳新的性事。腿颤巍巍的，像只临产的鹿，陪着去纹在后背上的玫瑰还红着，蔡亨源低头吻着那些长在李玟赫皮肤上的花瓣。

孙贤祐觉得有一些不快，尽管他心知肚明自己是后来的那一个。但情人之间的关系发展犹如无规律疯长的藤蔓，很杂乱，一年之后长成了诡谲的三角，有违道德定律，但在几何上十分稳固。

模特，从来没听说过的经纪公司来的，坐在另外一个民警对面，脸上没伤，左手缠了挺厚的绷带。孙贤祐没瞧上，这模特在他看起来跟纸片儿没两样，低声问正在录个人信息的同事：这位蔡先生的伤也要闹这么大吗？同事抬眼看着他说：啊，队长，是那个人要索赔。孙贤祐顺着同事手指的方向看过去，被揍得鼻青脸肿的小子横着躺在长椅上哼哼。而蔡亨源此刻开始像聊家常一样轻松地向电话彼端说：呀，玟赫，过来接我一下吧。上次的那间警察厅，正门进来左拐第三个厅。对，我没被打。

李玟赫是从画室来的，匆忙跑进警察厅的时候正撞上要去吃午饭的孙贤祐，他很乖顺地鞠躬问好，再抬起脸看着孙贤祐的眼睛，问：警察先生，请问有没有一位蔡亨源先生的案子在处理？他很快地眨了一下眼睛，但有一只眼睛在睁开的时候迟到了。孙贤祐于是观测起他来，眼睛很亮，圆圆的，眼皮很薄，被风吹得发红，有些潮润，头发因为长时间的跑步有点散，但大部分还是乖顺地塌着，黑得发亮，像完好的黑曜石。他穿很灰的甩帽卫衣，袖口还沾着蓝色黄色和其他很多颜色的油彩。身体也很薄，呼吸还没冷静下来，胸口紊乱地起伏。孙贤祐想，这么乖的小孩怎么会被像蔡亨源之流招惹上。他还没意识到李玟赫很有欺诈性，此刻种种同后来的顽劣大相径庭，孙贤祐偶尔有种自己被坑蒙拐骗了的感觉。

吃完午饭回到警厅又发现被蔡亨源打的人不依不饶地闹事情，李玟赫挡在蔡亨源前面张牙舞爪的，身子板挺瘦，看着没什么威慑力。孙贤祐走过去拎起那个人的领子，皱起眉头问：这是要在警厅里打架？那人看着想要反驳什么，看着孙贤祐很不好惹的表情又咽了回去，重新坐回劣质的革艺沙发的涡旋里，把话都咽了回去，仿佛那些不满都被一屁股坐进了涡旋里。

李玟赫此时很得意，他回头朝着蔡亨源挑了下眉毛，声音提高了一点：看吧看吧，我就说这人欺软怕硬！

孙贤祐顺手抄起保释书塞到李玟赫的手里，跟他说：你们也差不多得了。

等到蔡亨源同李玟赫离开警察厅之后孙贤祐才发现一只钱包直接丢在了自己面前的办公桌上，他打开看了一眼，身份证、信用卡和几张面额不大的现金囫囵地被困在逼仄的夹缝中，李玟赫在狭小的证件照片框里冷漠地配合着拍了张照，表情很严肃的一张脸，所以很锋利，孙贤祐想，和他本人不是很相似。

有张名片皱皱巴巴地依附在公交卡旁边，很幼稚的，边角还有一道折痕。名片左边画着鲸鱼，蓝得很纯净，孙贤祐感觉自己看到了大海，是李玟赫的名片。孙贤祐拿起电话对着上面的号码按了三个数字之后停住了动作，他感到索然无味，锁上了屏幕，拨号的页面瞬时黑了下去。他又拿着这东西回到了自己的办公室，坐在新买的转椅上舒展地靠向椅背，举着李玟赫的名片和身份证逆着外头的光端详。最终他对着李玟赫的名片和身份证拍了照，并第一次使用了相册中的“隐藏”功能，然后将它们都重新放好在钱包里，一并放到了抽屉中，然后什么行动都没有做。

隔天李玟赫就找过来了，他显然是去漂了头发，但没有漂得很漂亮，看起来像是漂了一次之后便没钱再漂第二遍第三遍的短枯草，有点刺眼的金黄。他穿着很宽大的毛衣走过来的时候，像是被冬天包裹着的、营养不良的高中生。李玟赫有点愤懑不乐地找到警察厅，看着很疲惫，严肃的表情却没有削减。孙贤祐正开完会走出来看到他在门口和年轻漂亮的女辅警比划自己丢了的钱包，神色确实怏怏的，嘴皮子却很利索，上下翕动，孙贤祐的视线停在李玟赫留给他的那半边侧脸上，漂亮的眼睛眨得像蝴蝶。孙贤祐发觉自己很在意起李玟赫起来，不然也不能如此迅速地察觉到他一些细小的习惯，比如很着急讲话的时候声音就会变得很大，语速更快，眉头也皱起来，很急切，像是邻居家养的那只皱皱巴巴又脾气大的小狗。

孙贤祐走过去拍了拍李玟赫的后背，使了点儿力气，想让他把背挺直了。他显然是吓了一跳，踉跄着扶住墙，一副很心虚的样子。

有什么事吗？并没有直接问关于钱包的事情，而是绕了个弯子，像一个贴近民心的警察一样亲切贴心地问话。孙贤祐想李玟赫应该是喜爱回答的那种人。

很显然李玟赫在所有人当中只觉得这个看起来还算好说话的人比较通人性，也有可能是扯皮扯得累了，就掺杂了一点佻挞的平语在话里：钱包不见了，怎么找都找不到，亨源快把家翻过来找了，什么都没有，可能丢在这了。

他又拿出手机，展示他几年前是怎样在百货商场里看到这只钱包，又收了多少个学画画学生的学费，做了几份兼职之后，终于在那一年的圣诞节从蔡亨源手里得到了那只钱包。李玟赫还要企图说一些关于那个圣诞节的事情时，孙贤祐突然笑出了声。前者的声音戛然而止：你笑什么？孙贤祐指了指他办公室的方向：过来吧，把它还给你。

临走的时候李玟赫还愣是把那张皱皱巴巴的画室名片塞在了孙贤祐的手里，他漂亮的手在有点软绵的硬卡纸上指来指去，和孙贤祐说明自己在设计名片时的工艺匠心。没走多远，他又转了一个弯回来，扒着孙贤祐办公室的门框，只探出半个肩膀和一颗圆圆的金黄色脑袋：您什么时候下班呀？

孙贤祐听着他小心翼翼地换成高级敬语乖乖地问，也就装模作样地答：不确定，最近很忙。

哦。李玟赫说，他并没有露出丝毫不悦，鬓角那处的头发翘起来了一些。他接着说：反正画室会开到很晚，您下班后来找我也行，我请您吃饭。

后来孙贤祐把办公室紧闭的窗帘向上卷了半截，从繁茂的盆栽的罅隙中看到李玟赫沿着他办公室后门的小路往公交站台走，先是踢丢了一颗小石子，接着又把第二颗一直踢到了公交站。他站在那里等车的时候接了一个电话，神情很放松。然后公交车就来了，李玟赫很轻快地踩上踏板，跳进巨兽一样庞大的车厢，找了靠窗的单人座位坐下，圆圆的一颗金黄色脑袋抵在玻璃窗上。车一发动，就像鱼一样驶进马路，汇入车流，看不见了。

快到八点的时候孙贤祐站在了画室的路灯下，他透过玻璃看到最外层的小展厅，陈列了一些油画和素描，以及一些手绘的T恤和手机壳之类的产品。孙贤祐想，这个季节谁还要穿短袖T恤。只是这样想着也觉得李玟赫可爱，就笑了一声。画室的光因为他这笑声暗了下去，一间一间地暗下去，没多久画室就陷入一片黑暗，在刚长出精力的夜生活中晦暗得格格不入。李玟赫从后门走出来，十几米之外就看见孙贤祐，很大声地打招呼。李玟赫围了一条灰色的羊绒围巾，脸有一点点被围巾裹着，眼睛却笑得很弯。从室内陡然到室外来，还很不适应，显然他被冷空气敲击了那么一下，于是眼睛和鼻子都湿漉漉，在路灯下泛着一点潮湿的水光，和他第一天跑去“解救”蔡亨源而恰好遇见孙贤祐时一样。

我还以为哥很忙，就不来了，还有点伤心来着，觉得欠着哥这个人情实在很不好。

没有，孙贤祐说，会来的。他顿了顿又添了一句：倒也没有忙到那种程度。

李玟赫请孙贤祐吃的是乌冬面，老板是日本人，店面很小，乌冬却很出名。他们在店外排了快四十分钟的队伍才赶上前一波客人腾出的位置。

孙贤祐不是一个爱说话的人，但也挺爱听李玟赫在他身边不停地讲话，他觉得耳朵很容易就被另一种话语填满，就像他产生了一些不合时宜的想法，如想让李玟赫也用他的人生填补一下自己空空荡荡的生活一样。

点完单后等餐的过程中李玟赫常滔滔不绝地同孙贤祐讲一些琐事，像是他今天又碰到卖保险的反被他绕晕了的，或者又卖了几幅油画送了几张海报给年轻女孩儿，又或者是他新收的学生很没有艺术天赋之类的。反而冒着热气的汤面送上来的时候，李玟赫的话有点变得少了，他应该也是讲得有点累，急需补充体力以便于继续讲。气氛忽而沉下来，像是被汤面的热气熏去了活力。吸食面条的声音断开了几秒，李玟赫突然听到不主动说话的孙贤祐破天荒地问他：和亨源是什么关系？

好像没有话题的时候借助双方共识的第三个人总是能将话题救活，只是孙贤祐问完之后就生出了一种自己在敷衍对话的悔意。即使是借助蔡亨源，他也没有遵守一个完美对话循序渐进的规则，跳过了“你们什么时候遇到对方的”、“你们是如何认识对方的”，直接查户口一样地发问，尽管这发问真诚，但也突兀得要命。不过显然李玟赫没有在意，他很快地回答：亨源和我吗？我们从中学就认识了。顿了顿又加了一句：就是，普通朋友。

样本送去DNA室检验，孙贤祐抽空给蔡亨源打了一个电话。他和蔡亨源的关系算不上好，但并不差，有时他在想这个人明明看起来对周围的一切都不在意，到底是怎么抓住李玟赫的。长达几十秒的通话提示音过去，线路跳转到语音信箱，孙贤祐听着彬彬有礼的机械声，想起李玟赫说过“听到这个提示就能想象得到一张在千篇一律枯燥工作下濒临崩溃但又麻木的脸”。他说这种话的时候很得意，像是一种被宠坏了的炫耀，蔡亨源那个时候在给李玟赫吹头发，吹风机的声音很聒噪，孙贤祐看到蔡亨源嘴唇动了，知道他说了些什么话，但被电流制造出的噪声掩埋了。

从那之后李玟赫到访警察局的次数增多了，倒不是因为蔡亨源惹祸，他总是来，有时候是为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事情，有时候直截了当地说要找孙警官，非常小孩子气。孙贤祐想，李玟赫是一个容易在别人身上制造错觉的人，他会以为李玟赫在追求他，但并不能十分确定。不能确定的事情势必会埋伏一些危机，他是警觉的。

然而陷阱不会因为一个人的警觉就失去效力。像是在街边看到街沿就要跳上去摇摇晃晃地走，那时精神倒是紧绷，但行走在那样的边缘便会被不安裹挟，担心失衡，向右摔倒是落满浮灰的公路绿植，向左摔倒是新修好的、坚硬的地砖，那么势必要分散精力，走下来，走在平地上。孙贤祐在那时完全忘记了提防，任凭李玟赫用说不完的话到溜冰场再到趴在他怀里睡觉留存的余温填补精神的空白，警报声改变、衰退，说到底是有迹可循的，但等到他想回过头再端详自己是怎样掉进来的时候，却发现这些佐证都像是苍白的辩解，不如视而不见、置若罔闻，看一半留一半，掩耳盗铃这样过精神盲人的生活。

孙贤祐那时同李玟赫在画室内里的杂货间做爱，面对面的姿势，李玟赫腿张得很开，耳朵却通红，始终抬着左胳膊把自己眼睛盖住。孙贤祐的手放在他纹着鲸鱼的膝盖上，另外的手握住有点冰的脚踝。玟赫的感觉有很低的阈值，于是很容易感受到痛，也很容易得到快感，是过于懂得体会的人，他嘴唇翕张着大口喘息，本来平静的胸口也因此起伏得厉害。他高潮的时候伸着手臂想要抱着孙贤祐接吻，眼睛已经潮润，红了一圈，刘海被汗水打湿一些，软塌塌地朝两边散。孙贤祐想，这人就算在做爱时看着也很干净。

结束之后李玟赫伸手去把窗子打开，让充满情欲的味道散出去，这时候看起来就很老道。他又从旁边的抽屉里随手捏了糖塞到嘴里，黏黏糊糊地抱怨孙贤祐力气太大或者做得太狠之类的。孙贤祐正要道歉的时候又被李玟赫的话堵回去：但是没关系，因为哥很笨，所以原谅你。他凑过来接吻，孙贤祐抓住他的手腕，很瘦，触感光滑，他有一种感觉，如果他再用力一点就会让玟赫碎掉。这想法一瞬而过，被李玟赫的吻冲刷走了，像小孩子一样的吻，笨拙，还有糖果的味道。

他的嘴唇离开孙贤祐的，轻轻问：哥哥喜欢我的吧？

孙贤祐没有讲话，他只点了头，他想他的喜欢并不能与蔡亨源抗衡，这种感情无非是空虚与享乐对生活无望的挣扎。

我很喜欢哥，可是哥跟我、跟亨源都不是一类人。

哦。孙贤祐只这样说，那亨源不是好人吗？

李玟赫突然笑起来：亨源当然是好人，但亨源的好和哥的好并不是同一种。

现在这是要甩掉我吗，玟赫啊。

不是，哥哥，不是。

在这样一个近似拥抱的姿势中，孙贤祐感觉到了沉重的坠落感，他确信自己的确是掉进了李玟赫和蔡亨源捏造的陷阱中。但李玟赫纤长的胳膊环住他的脖子，把嘴唇送到他的面前，他开始出现幻觉，认为这是一个拥抱了，于是回应起这个轻浮而沉重的吻。孙贤祐盖过很多公章，在办公时行使权力，冷静地站在法条的字里行间凝视其他人。但他现在像是被这两个人罗织构陷了罪名，一个具象的、回应的吻就是在这份荒唐的合同上也盖了章，昭示他成为了他们中的一员。

孙贤祐暗自赏析李玟赫，他的脸非常纯情、干净，无辜到像是一无所知，孙贤祐时常觉得他们这片较为破败的楼群中最干净的就是玟赫，但的确仅限于看起来。显然孙贤祐很知道这是玟赫故意的，他看起来非常喜欢自己，但只会听蔡亨源——他的普通朋友——的话。只是自己并不拒绝玟赫这样的态度，这段关系于是便模糊地明朗起来了。

从警厅开车回家之后都有四点钟了，临进小区前孙贤祐又在二十四小时营业的便利店里买了一包烟，受到了上夜班的收银员的打量。但他没有在意，他只是在想，蔡亨源没有接电话有两种情况，一种是那时还在同玟赫做爱，另外一种就是蔡亨源想让自己以为他在同玟赫做爱。楼前恰好有一块空的车位，他刚把车停正，就看到蔡亨源穿了羽绒服从楼道里走出来，从口袋里拿了烟出来却没找着火。

不客气。

孙贤祐从驾驶座上下来，锁了车子，走到蔡亨源旁边，有点炫耀似的给他把烟点着了。蔡亨源盯着他笑了一下：我没打算说谢谢来着。

出来就是为了抽根烟么？

嗯，玟赫不是不喜欢家里有烟味？

睡了？

嗯。

一时间两人都无话，只是站在凌晨寒冷且流动着的空气中摄入燃烧的烟草。它不能提供给人热源，但是可以在人的习惯上作祟。很容易想象，动用肺部的力量，那团烟草的味道就会沿着人体传到各个细胞中，让人短暂忘却失衡、不道德、被欲望击败了的正直。

孙贤祐没有同任何人说，他第一回见到李玟赫的那天有看到他在树荫里笨拙地亲吻蔡亨源，吻技差得很。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 应该是等腰三角形，大概就是无法抵抗欲望所以败坏了道德的三个人的故事，水平不够，写得有点单薄。本来确实想整个3p滴欧碍的，现在看来就只能有缘再整吧！


End file.
